


Epistolary (aka And We're Out)

by Rosie3745



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie3745/pseuds/Rosie3745
Summary: The boys leave town, but not without saying goodbye.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: House of Snarry's Snape Birthday Bash!





	Epistolary (aka And We're Out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Likelightinglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/gifts).



> Totally AU. Harry's relationship with Ginny never went beyond friendship.

* * *

When it happened, it took everyone by surprise. Friends and family were as taken aback as the wizarding public and the Ministry. Most people assumed they must have planned it for a while, but in reality it was quite spontaneous. 

The only facts everyone could agree on were these:  
1) Harry Potter had defeated You-Know-Who. The Dark Lord Voldemort. This time for good. Confirmed. Not coming back as anything. Ever.  
2) Severus Snape had been a spy for the Light for decades. Even Dumbledore's "murder" (a fake, as it turned out) was part of a master plan of deception for victory.  
3) A few months after the war ended, Harry Potter and Severus Snape disappeared. Together.  
4) The heroes' disappearance was their own doing. They were not killed or kidnapped.  
5) They left letters, but only one was made public. Some key people acknowledged having received one, but refused to reveal the contents.

* * *

**==FROM HARRY AND SEVERUS TO ALL PUBLICATIONS==**

_We've had it. You got what you wanted. Voldemort is dead. He's not coming back. We're leaving. Don't search for us, you won't find us (and you would * **not** * like the outcome if you did). Enjoy your freedom and we'll go do the same. Do try to learn something from the past or you will find yourselves in the same predicament in the future. This is not news, people! Next time you will not have us to kick/mold/blame, etc. _

_Cheers!_

_Severus and Harry Prince (formerly Snape/Potter, resp.)_   
_(Yes, we are together. Deal with it.)_

* * *

**==FROM SEVERUS TO MINERVA MCGONAGALL==**

_Dear Minerva:_

_Allow me to offer my heartfelt apologies for leaving you in the lurch. I realize it will not be easy finding a proper replacement before the coming school year. However, as much as I would have preferred to give you some warning, it was just not possible._

_At my desk you will find detailed notes for class schedules, future proposals and instructions for the potions I normally brewed for Hogwarts, with my improvements. Feel free to show them to your next Potions Master. All I ask is that you do not make them public. I patented most years ago, but they remain away from the public eye._

_Regarding my absconding with your Golden Boy, I very well imagine you are torn between rage and laughter. How dare this old broken dark wizard aspire to so much light? Indeed, I hesitate to say I understand it myself. You will not be surprised though when I say Harry is a force of nature. Once he convinced me his feelings were true, I no longer had the strength or the will to deny him. To deny myself._

_I would die for him. I have died for him. Now I have chosen to live for him. Fret not for your lion, I will always cherish him. Together we will forge a full life. He softens my edges and I rein in his recklessness. We match._

_Severus_

_PS: Ask Albus to show you his letter. You are welcome._

* * *

**==FROM SEVERUS TO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE==**

_Dear Albus:_

_Farewell. I am taking Harry. Sod off!_

_Severus_

* * *

**==FROM SEVERUS TO DRACO MALFOY==**

_Dear Draco:_

_You are my godson. That is not a responsibility I am forsaking, regardless of appearances. However, for the moment you will have to manage without me. Against character, training, convention and even inclination, I am taking drastic measures for my sake and my own sake only. Well, for mine and Potter's. Harry's._

_Does it surprise you I have taken in with your ex-classmate? Perhaps not. You were always an excellent observer and must have noticed our growing friendship. Some will say he has grown up. Others will pretend I have mellowed. Believe neither. We are both still the same. But like sharp pieces of a ragged puzzle, we discovered we fit and fit well. It was a surprise, but I am not willing to deny it. Not anymore._

_We are going away from your world, perhaps forever. You will not be able to find us or contact us. I hope you will not need us. Even as a child you were always self-sufficient. Without Lucius' influence, you should also be safe. Your father was a friend in our youth and I will miss him, but for your future welfare I am glad he did not survive the war. Your mother should suffice for family, at least until you establish your own. Perhaps someday we will meet again._

_Be well._

_Severus_

* * *

**==FROM SEVERUS TO AURORA SINISTRA==**

_Dear Aurora:_

_Please take care of my snakes. They deserve at least one person in Hogwarts who is a reliable ally. That will never be Albus or Minerva (even if she believes herself so very fair-minded). The key to my private storeroom is under the bust of Salazar at the top of my back bookshelf. His portrait will show you how to access it once Hogwarts accepts you as Head of House._

_I have left you a small vault at Gringotts to aid with expenses for the children of Death Eaters, now destitute. It will not cover everything, but at least tuition and books? I will try to add funds to it in the future, so do monitor the contents. Only you will have access to this vault, and only for those expenses. I have instructed the Goblins to keep Albus' meddling nose out of it and they will demand receipts against withdrawals. If you retire or leave Hogwarts, notify Gringotts and they will approach your successor with an alternative proposal. Please do the same if you would rather not take on this additional responsibility._

_On the back of this letter is the name and contact information of a therapist I trust. Her training is Muggle, but do not let that prevent you from using her. She is a Squib and very aware of the Dark Lord and the events in our world. She has experience helping war veterans and trauma survivors. The children will be reluctant to ask for advice (as I expect you will be) but it can and does help. Do not wait until there is a tragedy to reach out to her._

_Good luck to you._

_Severus_

* * *

**==FROM HARRY TO ARTHUR & MOLLY WEASLEY==**

_Dear Mom and Dad:_

_I love you. Please don't be mad. I'll always think of you as my parents. Severus and I are leaving not out of fear but out of hope._

_From the first moment we met, you have both been my guide into the wizarding world. From you and your children I learned how families should behave. How they prop each other in hard times. I'll never forget. I'll always be grateful._

_Better than anyone, you know what my life has been like. From before I was born, there were already plans for me. That hasn't stopped. The war's over, Voldemort's dead. But even now everyone has plans and expectations for me. Maybe now more than ever. It's like I belong to everyone and everyone feels entitled to choose what I should do next. Sorry, but no. Not anymore._

_People may say I've been lucky. '_ The "Boy Who Lived" is famous! He's a hero! Three cheers for Harry Potter!' _All that means nothing to me. I grew up a lonely boy without a proper family until I met you guys. Then I was just a scared boy, terrified of not living up to my "destiny" or worse, dying for it. With the help of a whole lot of people and the sacrifice of many, especially Severus, we won. Whew! The relief I felt still boggles the mind. Then I noticed it wasn't over._

_I fought for Sev (yes, he lets me call him that) because he proved to me he was always on our side. I should've known, but the poor man had to prove it. At first I thought it was just my duty to free him from the public's and the authorities' fear and suspicions. But it was more than doing the right thing. For decades he's been fighting, alone and against everyone. Everyone! I just couldn't tolerate that. The more I fought for his freedom, the higher the stakes got. For both of us._

_I'm sure Sev didn't expect to survive the war. And if by some miracle he did live, he didn't expect to be free, let alone respected. I was determined to go beyond that and soon realized why. My heart was his, and I was bent on making him happy._

_Is it hubris that I believe his happiness rests on me? It does. Honest! The first time I saw him smile, I almost had a coronary. Can't even remember what he smiled about, probably some stupid joke I made. He laughs now too. Not frequently, but it's a joyous sound and I live to bring it up. I live for him._

_Please don't be mad at Severus. He's not taking me away. I'm not taking him away either. Like two proper adults, we talked about what we wanted in life and from each other. What we could accomplish in the wizarding world or even if we went Muggle. What we would have to deal with on either side. I can't tell you where we'll end up, but rest assured magic will forever be a part of our lives. We have funds to travel, so I expect we'll do that until we get sick of it. Neither one of us has ever been anywhere after all._

_I'm not abandoning family. I've written to Teddy, Andi, Ron and Hermione. I'm still the same Harry you've always known, just with a few more scars, a bit more grown up, in love and with a lot of hope for the future._

_In a week or so you'll get a letter from Gringotts about a vault I've set up for you. It's not charity! It's a poor substitute for me not being there when you need me. Please use it freely and use it well. I have more than I need and you've given me so much! But it's not payback. It's just sharing a bit of my fortune. A fortune I remind you I got for nothing more than being the last Potter and almost the last Black descendant. And no, I did * **not** * make similar arrangements for Ron and Hermione. I'll leave it up to you to share these funds as you please or need, but I'd rather nobody knows they come from me. Andi and Teddy are taken care of already. I've also set up a couple of charities to help Muggle-born kids and war orphans, especially the kids of Death Eaters._

_Please give everyone my love. Ron will need some time, just be patient with him. He'll come around._

_I love you. I know what I'm doing. I'm sure._

_Harry_

* * *

**==FROM HARRY TO RON WEASLEY==**

_Dear Ron:_

_I don't want to fight. That's why. If I had had this conversation with you in person, well, it wouldn't be a conversation, would it? We'd be fighting already. Don't want to. Call me a coward if you will, but all I'm cheating you out of is a fight._

_And what would that solve? We've had fights before. Both of us end up hurt and upset, don't talk to each other for a while. Mope for ages. Then we remember we're best friends and forgive each other. I don't expect this time would be any different. I just don't want to fight, Ron. Especially not with you._

_I'm so tired! So tired of fighting. Fighting for a scrap of food at the Dursleys, for an identity at Hogwarts, for my life with Voldemort._

_You're my best friend and that will * **NEVER** * change. Right now you may not even consider me a friend, but you'll cool down and think straight, eventually. You always do. You'll forgive me. You'll understand. At least I hope you will._

_We made plans, I know. We were going to be Aurors together. Go to Quidditch games together. You also expected me to marry and have kids, as you will surely do._

_Well, I'm married already (or soon will be). In my head you were my best man (who else?) and Hermione my maid of honor, so at least in spirit you both stood by me as you have always done. I may yet talk Severus into giving me a potion to have babies. Or just adopt a couple of rugrats. We'll see._

_I've gone and married the greasy git. Stop fake-puking. He's not greasy. Actually, his hair is very soft, it's just the damn potion fumes that make it look oily. OK, he's still a git. Sometimes. It's actually hilarious when he's not trying to dig you a new one with words alone. He's so smart! A lifetime of faking loyalty to Voldie and putting up with the Headmaster's scheming is not easily accomplished. I wish I could've shown you his memories. Those he gave me when we thought he was dying? You'd understand a lot better then. Of course he'd peel my skin off with a spoon, so you'll just have to take my word for it. Ask your dad for a copy of my deposition to the Wizengamot about his work as a spy. That's as much as I will reveal, even to you._

_He loves me, Ron. Honest! And I've probably been in love with him since the days of the Prince. Remember that? You actually saw it before I did. I'm happy. We're happy together and doing this for * **us** *. No, we're not running away. We're just starting a life on our own terms without interference by the public, the Ministry, Hogwarts or even our families. I'll always consider myself an honorary Wesley, so just call me the black sheep of the family and make jokes about me. I won't mind. _

_Even if you hate me for years, just keep in mind that for me you're my first and best friend, my brother._

_Please come back and read this letter again after you've cooled down a bit, ok?_

_I'm still me._

_Harry_

_PS: No idea if you and Hermione will end up together, but if you talk her into it, please don't forget who she is. I love your mum as my own, but Hermione will never be another Molly. If you can't accept that, move on. For both your futures, trust me there._

_PPS: It would never have worked, me as an Auror. Imagine me forever chasing after baby Voldemorts. Evil wannabes? If it's what you want for yourself, you got my support, but it is not for me. I knew that long before the war ended. There was just no point in making other plans._

* * *

**==FROM HARRY TO ANDROMEDA TONKS & TEDDY LUPIN==**

_Dear Andromeda & Teddy:_

_I write to you together because Teddy's still too young to understand most of what I'm going to say here._

_Andromeda... Andi -- if you still allow me to use the nickname -- I'm loading you with the additional burden of explaining this to Teddy now. It will also be your decision when he's old enough (or mature enough) to just hand him over this letter._

_Guys, I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me. I love you and I * **will** * come back some day. Not soon. Probably not for a long time, but some day. Only you will hear this from me, and I'd rather nobody else hears it from you. _

_I just couldn't stay. Severus and I... Well, we love each other. Yes, we do! Don't ask me how it happened. Maybe slowly over the years. Maybe fast since the war. I'm not sure, and honestly, I don't care. He has my heart and I have his. That's enough. That's plenty. That's everything._

_My obligation to you is not small and I don't take it lightly. On the practical side, I have made arrangements with the Goblins to set up vaults for you both at Gringotts. Don't frown like that, Andi. I know you can provide for yourself and Teddy, but I must do something and this is actually the very least. I'm cheating you out of my presence anyway. Please let me at least make your lives a little easier. The vaults are enough to cover all of Teddy's schooling through any mastery or career he chooses. If he's careful, it may even help him with the foundation for his own family. For yourself, Andi, I just want to give you some breathing room. Travel a little, hire some help, expand the garden, whatever. Give yourselves a little treat on my dime once in a while and I'll be happy enough._

_I should be with you. I'd want to see Teddy grow up, teach him to fly a broom, watch him open his Hogwarts letter and someday fall in love. Andi, I wish I could let you enjoy just being a grandma without having to worry about the details of raising a child alone._

_Maybe when he... Teddy, maybe when you fall in love you'll understand your "Unca" Harry a little better. Maybe then you'll forgive me for leaving you. Andi, you do understand what it's like. You find your heart and you follow it. Enough said._

_Please forgive me. You'll always be in my thoughts and we * **will** * be together again._

_You're my family._

_Until then,_

_Harry_

* * *

**==FROM HARRY TO HERMIONE GRANGER==**

_Dear Hermione:_

_We fell in love._

_Harry_

* * *


End file.
